LOVE
by djbig232
Summary: Wendy seems to be getting really scraed around Dipper ever since that day. Rated M: for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

LOVE

**Chapter 1**

"Wendy...Wendy...why?", dipper said in a low audible tone voice

So the teen couldn't hear. Dipper witnessed the one thing he wish he didn't. He saw Wendy kiss Robbie and the worst part Robbie saw that Dipper was there watching. So he slid his hand to her right ass cheek. This made dipper furious he wanted to do was hit him right then and there.

Of course he didn't, he knows that Wendy hates fighting so he just went back to work and decided to ignore it. When they were, done making out Wendy looked at Dipper.

"Hey kiddo whats up?" Said the smiling ginger.

"Oh..nothing just woke up" he lied but knew she would believe it knowing it was 12:30am.

"Oh" she said with a hint of nervousness in her tone.

She thought Robbie was gonna be over for a few minutes and she knew that he wasn't supposed to. Be here. But since Dipper was a nice guy and all and really acted weird around the sexy redheaded girl. So al she did was stared at him with the most cutest smile should could muster after her "activities" with Robbie.

Dipper saw her face and was, stunned on how beautiful and great she looked, she was wearing a green plaid long sleeve with the sleeves rolled up. She had many freckles they were on her face, arms and the top of her breast. He tried not looking but he stole a quick glance that she didn't notice.

But after that he nodded yes and that gave her the signal that he wasn't gonna tell gruncle stan. After 20 more minutes Robbie had left and the suckers started to flow in to see the "attractions". The day went by very fast so it felt as Wendy and Dipper were working for about an hour or two.

"HEY KIDS YOUR OFF THE CLOCK NOW GO HAVE FUN". Gruncle stan yelled from the top of the stairs. Wendy looked at Dipper and stared at him until she decided to speak.

"Hey Dipp you wanna come hang out with me and Robbie and the rest of the gang" she said in an energetic tone. Dipper hatred the idea the idea of Robbie being there but couldn't resist the fun he had last time he hung out with them.

"Uh sure just let me get my stuff.. where are we going anyway"

He said so he knew what to wear.

"Were going to go to the park and then to a party" she said.

"Ok hold on I'll be back then" Dipper said as he ran upstairs

When he left Wendy sat down and texted everybody that doctor fun times was coming. Tambre was especially excited she was, worried that he would never hang out again. when Wendy looked up she saw a different version of Dipper. He was wearing an Asking Gravity falls" t-shirt and black skinny jeans and Levi shoes. She started in awe for a couple of seconds until he moved from in front of her to the door.

"hey Wendy are you ready?" He said while putting his hands on the door ready to go. "Oh yeah Dipp I'm coming" Wendy said while getting up and smiling and dashed to the door as fast as possible just to beat Dipper outside so he wouldn't take her seat in the van.

To Dipper and Wendy's surprise everyone was outside waiting for both

"HEYY IT'S DOCTOR FUN TIMES,WHAT'S UP BRO"one of the guys in the van yelled. Dipper ran to the van and jumped in next to tambre and Wendy sat on the other side of him. Dipper blushed furiously.

(Dipper's thoughts)

" Oh god why did she have to sit next to me". To Dipper her natural smell was intoxicating. But since she put perfume on before she got in the van. Dipper wanted to go insane and just make his move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Love**

After the trip and agonizing mental pain of sitting between two beautiful girls the van finally stopped and everyone jumped out of the van to look at the vast Greenland the were standing on.

Alright guys lets have some fun!" Wendy said in a really excited tone of voice. "Yo Thomas did you get the water balloons and the booze" Robbie said with a concerning voice because he knows Thomas can forget**.**

Dipper was about to go sit near a tree until one of the members of the gang tackled him. This caused him to flinch so he didn't see who got him. But when he looked up he blushed hard and looked to the side.

(Wendy pov)

As she survey the Greenland park she saw a young not to happy Dipper about to walk to a tree and sit but decided to do something about it.

(In her mind)

Whats wrong with him does he not want to be here. Or did he just not know what to do right now. I'm going to go see what's wrong here and now no one can gang with me and mope around.

(End)

She ran as fast as she could so she can catch the 11 year old boy before he sat down. Right as she reached him get hat had fallen off so there was nothing to keep her hair back so it was naturally flowing in the air. When she blip

Got close enough she dived and got him to the ground with ease.

(Joint pov)

"Hey Dipp are you ok?" Wendy asked in a calming tone with her arms by his face and legs near his looking straight down at the quivering child. "Uh.. yeah I am" Dipper could barely speak her scent was getting to him again.

She doubted Dipper was telling the truth so asked a different question. "Aee you worried about the booze and stuff Dipp" she asked with a sincere tone in her already beautiful voice.

Dipper looked up and stayed in her eyes for just a second before answering.

"Uh... yeah just a little bit wendy" he said completely lining to her. He wasnt planning on drinking anyway he's under age.

Wendy got off him after he gave her that answer and began speaking to him" it's ok Dipper you don't have to drink you can have some juice from the car" she said not taking her eyes of Dipper.

This made Dipper ferious why did she have to treat him like a kid why, he hated being talked to like this he was 11 years old now and knows what to do in these situations. He walked away with it a word and joined everyone around a fire they set as soon as they got here. Wendy was shocked that has never happened with Dipper he never just walked away without a nod or verbal communication before waking away. She didn't pay it much attention as she went to sit down near Robbie as he took the beers out of the cooler and offered everyone one.

"Hey puss you want a beer" Robbie said insulting Dipper

This only made dipper even more mad but he still kept his calm the best he could."No.. Robbie i don't want a beer" Dipper said in a calm voice."Why what's wrong you little pussy you can't take a beer or you'll get in trouble ha ha" he says in a loud voice to get everyone's attention. The gang is all starting at Dipper to see what he was gonna say to Robbie after he insulted Dipper. Dipper was now very furious and everyone could see it in his eyes he answers Robbie insult but not the way everyone thought. "You know what give the FUCKING beer you make up wearing bitch" he practically yelled at Robbie.

Dipper stormed up to Robbie and snatches the beer from him and opens it and drinks half the can of the beer. Dipper still looking furious the band m gang were all looking at him with wide eyes all looked like they were afraid of him. " hey kid look at this" robbie said as he grabed wendy and kissed her right in front of Dipper. Now it was on there were no words to describe how pissed he everyone was really afraid except for Robbie. The all looked at Dipper very scared dipper didn't know but he was crushing the beer can he had in his hand.

Dipper screamed and ran towards Robbie but before any type of collision Thomas jumped in does way and stops him from getting closer. " Dipoer calm down this is not you can down" thomas said in a nervous tone."no no no why.. just why! Him" Dipper yelled as he calmed down enough to turn around and walk away without another word.

(Wendy's descriptive pov)

She saw something that she had never saw in Dipper before ANGER &amp; HATRED.


	3. Chapter 3

The Break down PT 1.

This is a really short ch because i had to go somewhere in a hurry but fear not i will continue this chapter  
so favorite and add a comment!  
P.S. My paragraphing sux a lot XD

(Dipper's POV)  
I ran and ran I didn't look back at Wendy at all, my heart felt like something had just broken. The only time I stopped running was when I bumped into Wendy's old house, I thought to myself "this would be a good place to rest for awhile". I walked into the slightly dusty house and sat on the floor next to the window, I pulled my knees closer to my chest as I began mumbling words that were both fake and real.

(Party group w/Wendy)  
They only stood and looked in the direction that Dipper ran, they looked shocked, and why wouldn't they be Dipper almost went ape shit(couldn't think of anything else) on Robbie. Wendy was the first to break the silence with to simple words everyone except Robbie was thinking "Oh No", Wendy ran towards the direction of dipper Tambri and Thomas followed suit whilst Robbie stayed back.  
(Wendy POV)  
"Dipper!, Dipper! Where are man" she said in a worried tone. She looked around the woods for him repeating the same phrase, with no luck she decided to go to the only place she could calm her self, Her old.


	4. Thx

hey guys its DJ I'm just posting this to let you know that I will be finishing this story its just taking awhile because this is the story that I do when I have nothing else to do so yeah. I love all your support of you guys want other stories just tell and u shall revive XOXO


	5. Chapter 3 continued

LOVE ch: 3 continued  
Hey guys its DJ i'm sorry for not updating this story sooner ;-;,any way i'm not gonna keep you guys waiting.

"Dipper!, Dipper! Where are man" she said in a worried tone. She looked around the woods for him repeating the same phrase, with no luck she decided to go to the only place she could calm herself, Her old tree house. Her and her father built it after her mother died,

She walked through the woods for only what seemed like a couple of minutes until she reached her tree house,she climbed up the old wooden ladder and sat under the small makeshift roof where she layed down and looked up towards the wooden sky roof and closed her eyes and breathed out.

(Dipper)  
He ran through the woods for hours and hours and found the perfect place to take a break and think about what happened at the party, he looked and found a old child's treehouse made of wood and covered in green moss,he climbed up the wooden ladder.

(Group)  
Wendy opened her eyes as fast as humanly possible, when she heard the creek of the ladder all she saw was a white hat and a blue pine tree on the front, as soon as Dipper made it up the ladder without seeing wendy somehow. Now she was screaming not out of anger but out of happiness that he finally found him. "DIPPER!" Wendy shouted "i've been looking for you where have you been are, you hurt?" Wendy said as she pulled him into a tight embrace.  
(Dipper's thoughts)

Ughh why of all people did i have to find her the one that made me feel this way in the first place. I hate you why did you have to date such a prick a skinny jean wearing prick.  
(Dipper)

In a way that surprised Wendy and dipper himself, he pushed her off of him and yelled at the top of his lungs-He's never shown any harsh emotion against Wendy- "Get off of me now!" after wendy let go he took a step back and looked at her dead in the eye. "I'm sick and tired of you and Robbie i can't stand it anymore...you can't believe the type of feel-". He stopped himself and turned his back on wendy and without saying another word he went back down the ladder and ran towards the shack.


	6. Chapter 4

Wendy looked shocked as she watched Dipper run, from the window of the tree house they were of things ran through her mind at once none of them making sense and each making the situation worse.

(Wendy's thoughts)

"Wow that was really odd Dipper has always been really awkward towards me but, that was just weird". She placed her thumb and index finger on her temples making her brow furrow. She slowly got up and climbed down from her childhood memories to the grass covered forest floor and walked slowly to the shack.

(Dipper outside pov)

He heard whispers in his mind the sound of nature and his own thoughts melded together to make a nightmare he could not escape he made it to the shack quicker than ever before ignoring anyone in his made his way upstairs opening the door to his shared bedroom and slamming it shut making sure to lock it before he went to his grabbed his I-Pod and turned his music on shuffle the first song that played seemed to mimic his mental state quite quickly.  
(Dipper's emotional/mental state breaking)  
In Dippers mind there seemed to be only darkness, he was circled by dark shadowy figures that only spoke to one another in hushed couldn't stand it he tried to push one of the figures out of the way to only be pushed back hard, he heard the rest laugh and finally a familiar voice coming from the shadowy figures it was Wendy.  
(shadow wendy (s))  
"**Oh my the LITTLE boy has fallen are you going to cry now?" one shadow figure started to **giggle and smiled. Another started to talk in a softer tone, a tone that Dipper wishes was he only to hear"Its okay Dipper i'm right here nothing can hurt you now" the figure said as it reached out its arms awaiting Dipper to enter them. Dipper ran towards the hands only to be knocked back by something he couldn't see. "you're not going anywhere boy" the figure said in a stern voice."Who do you think you are,know your place and stay there I don't like you dipper you're too **YOUNG and naive" the voice slowly faded away as everything went black.**

**(Outside pov)**

**Dipper screamed and threw his I-Pod at the wall the last song he was listening too was "You'll never be mine*" Wendy's favorite song and his worst nightmare. **


	7. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Well I've been procrastinating for long enough. Without further ado I present LOVE ch.5

(Kinda short)

(shack pov)

AHHH! The scream could be heard from downstairs gruncle Stan, Mabel, zoos, and Wendy ran towards the source of the scream, they were lead towards Dipper's locked door.

(Group pov)

Are you okay Dipper? the low voice of Stan could be heard from the other side of the door. "Leave me alone!" He screamed.

(Everyone's pov outside door)

"what's wrong with that kid?" Stan's face was contorted with confusion everyone had the same look but the only one who didn't was Wendy. Wendy's face looked more sorrowful, she approached the door and knocked slightly "Dipper open up... Come on talk to me" the door handle shook and flew open.

(Dipper)

He rushed her screaming saying incoherent words. He watched as Wendy stumbled, her head hitting the hallway wall.

(Wendy's pov)

She put a hand on the spot where most of the pain was forming."Dipper tell me why you want me gone?" She reached a hand out to touch his from her current position only to have her hand pivoted away from her initial target.

(Dippers mind)

She's trying to be nice" said a more happy sounding Dipper a snarl was heard right after it only to be followed up by a deep haunting voice "The bitch knows why, she just wants us to look like fools" the voice boomed

(Dipper pov)

He looked like he had just been disrespected by the question that was asked, he parted his lips yo say "I hate you that's why." Dipper never said he hated many people and he never dreamt of saying it to Wendy of all people. "I never want to see you again!" He screamed as he walked off he took something out of his pocket and sat it down gently on the floor. Dipper was now back in his bedroom ready for the day to end.


	8. Update

Ummmmm Hey~  
Well guys i will be finishing "LOVE" during my summer, but i have something to ask. What cartoon do you think i should write about next i need ideas for another fic that will be started this summer, so tell me what you want.

P.S i like anime too ;)


End file.
